


pink and black and blue

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nape porn (?), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo likes Kei's freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink and black and blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who has the neck kink, probably both of them

Kuroo has noticed a lot of things about Kei during their relationship, and one of his favorites is the little freckles on the back of his neck.

They were almost barely there, tiny little brown spots placed sporadically across his skin.

He wondered if Kei knew they were there, or if he was completely unaware. Kuroo would have to go with the latter because never heard Kei made a comment about noticing them.

Even though they were mostly unnoticeable, Kuroo seemed to have an eye for them, catching them standing out when Kei was sleeping, in the kitchen, outside for a walk, whatever the occasion.

It was driving Kuroo mad.

They were sitting on the couch together at some time, watching a rather old television show that Kei seemed fully invested in, while Kuroo ignored it in favor of running his hands through Kei's damp, curling hair. He was sitting with his back to the couch arm rest, his legs spread to accommodate Kei, who was seated right between them, his back pressed to Kuroo's chest.

It was as comfortable as they were going to get on the small couch, but Kuroo didn't mind at all.

He curled a lock of Kei's hair around his finger before letting it go, watching it spring right back into place.  
Using the pads of his finger tips, he massaged Kei's scalp, grinning at the quiet hum of appreciation from deep in his chest.

He spread his hands over Kei's head, his thumbs pressing gently into the very edge of his hairline and watching Kei shiver as he smoothed the hair up, showing the very top of his neck.

There was the start of the tiny cluster of freckles dotted over his flushed skin, they were all around the same size, none too large.

He marveled at the marks, tracing his thumb over one and feeling nothing but normal skin, no upraised areas at all.   
He trailed his hands down, cupping the sides of Kei's neck while he continued to run his thumb over the freckles.

He heard Kei let out a short huff of a laugh at the television before he attempted to turn to look at Kuroo, although he was stopped by the hands loosely stilling his movement.

"What are you looking at back there? Have you been watching at all?"

Kuroo contemplated his response before kissing the back of Kei's head.

"To be honest, I haven't been watching, sorry. Did you know you had freckles back here? On your neck?"

Kei instinctively reached back, rubbing over the skin softly before shaking his head.

"I never noticed. Can't exactly see the back of my neck." 

Kuroo hummed and moved his hands, sliding down Kei's sides before resting on his hips underneath his shirt.

"True. They're cute though."

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the skin, noticing how it was warm and a bit moist from Kei's shower.

Kei made a shrugging motion and settled deeper into Kuroo's embrace, trying to catch back up on what was happening on the television.

Kuroo smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle the skin, dragging his cheek and closed mouth against it, air puffing from his nose making goosebumps rise on his skin.

Kei shudders and gently pinches Kuroo's thigh, his voice a low murmur when he says, "Cut that out, I'm trying to focus."

Kuroo chuckles and presses his lips to Kei's freckled neck again, this time, briefly parting his lips to mouth at the skin, feeling Kei tense against him.

He's surprised when Kei doesn't say anything, but he repeats the action, tilting his head almost as if he was imitating a kiss with Kei's lips.

That does get a reaction from Kei, his hand clenches in a fist against Kuroo's thigh and his head dips forward ever so slightly. 

Kuroo watches the first knob of Kei's spine push against his skin and he doesn't know what possesses him to lunge forward and scrape his teeth over it, but Kei gasps and he knows he's found something valuable.

He wraps his arms around Kei's midsection, pulling him closer into his space, and then proceeds to devour him.  
He kisses and nips at the skin, dragging his tongue against it and relishing in the way Kei responds so lovely, his back arching.   
Kuroo is sloppy with the way he's marking Kei's skin, trails of red show from his teeth moving across the nape of his neck, the freckles not fading, but being joined with small pink and red bruises that would darken.

Kuroo slides a hand down, cupping Kei through his shorts, making a strangled gasp escape him.

He playfully shushes Kei, blowing air on his wet skin before moving his hand, jerking Kei slightly through the fabric.

He resumes his previous goal, kissing and mouthing the back of his neck roughly, watching as more and more marks rise on Kei's skin, something he's always loved.

It's amazing how fast Kei's body reacts to him, making it so easy to suck a bruise into his skin, knowing it'll be dark and noticeable in the next moment or so.

He pulls away from Kei's neck to lick and suck at the area right beneath his ear before moving up and latching onto his earlobe.

It's quick work for him to whisper a few words into Kei's ear to get him to open his mouth, and he gently sticks two fingers in, Kei's tongue already moving against them. 

He presses them against Kei's tongue briefly before he's taking them out and attempts to pull Kei's erection from his shorts.

Kei moans quietly and his hands shakily rise from their still position on the couch to pull himself from his shorts, sighing in pleasure when Kuroo is finally able to wrap a hand around him.

Kuroo closes his eyes, nuzzling the side of his face against Kei's head, his hips pressed strictly against his back. He presses forward, a shock of pleasure running up his spine as he begins twisting and pumping his hand how Kei likes it, it won't take long with how he's squirming against Kuroo.

He can hear whispers of his name floating from Kei's lips, getting more and more breathless with each jerk of his wrist. There's a hand clenching his thigh and it only takes a couple more twists of his hand and then Kei is arching up, a low moan erupting from his throat.

His body shakes as his come covers Kuroo's hand and a bit of his stomach, then he abruptly slumps against Kuroo, his chest shuddering with each breath.

He hums and Kuroo let's out a shaky breath as he leans back to separate their bodies enough to where he can get a hand down his own shorts, wrapping his hand around himself and then with two quick jerks he's coming against the inside of his shorts with a choked off gasp.

He imitates Kei and slumps against the arm rest, his clean hand reaching up to press on one of the bruises he can already see forming on the nape of Kei's neck.

He imagines it'll be much like a blotted painting by morning.

Kei sighs and looks up to notice that the television show he was watching was now rolling the credits across the screen. He turns in Kuroo's arms and smacks his arm.

"I missed it, thanks." He hisses with a turn of his head and softly reaches back to press at his neck before giving Kuroo an incredulous look.

"What did you try to do? Eat me?" He stumbles to his feet, most likely going to the bathroom to check the damage and Kuroo can't comment on how accurate that statement was.

He leans back against the arm rest before getting up to follow after Kei, a whine bubbling up from his throat.

"You'll look hot in a turtleneck babe."

He was close, but he couldn't quite dodge the brush that smacked him in the chest a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Eck I don't like how this turned out very much, but I did all the editing I could.


End file.
